Maintaining a delicate balance between self-renewal and differentiation is a hallmark of all stem cells (Doe, 2008; Morrison and Kimble, 2006; Zhong and Chia, 2008). Impairments of such balance can lead to lineage depletion or tumorigenesis. Therapeutic agents that restore this balance, or alternatively that inhibit proteins that promote the imbalance, will find use in treating cancer. The present invention addresses these issues.